The Winner Takes It All
by mcwritten
Summary: A different spin on Addison and Derek, and their marriage, throughout season 2. Will they make it, or will their fate be the same as it was on the show - divorced?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yes, this is short. No, I do not own Addek. Shonda does. Based on Season 2, episode one, where Addison shows up. From there, it is all AU. I have no actual storyline at the moment, but I'm trying. I'm sure I'll come up with something eventually. Enjoy.  
**

You're not sure how the two of you got to where you got to. How the hell do you go from hating your wife, to ending up with your hands up her skirt, in an elevator. And then it hits you. Your brain. You ended up in this position because of your wandering mind. Your wandering mind, who had decided to casually drift away, sending you thoughts of the early days of your marriage. Not just that, but the early...dirty days of your marriage. The elevator, and now, outside against the car. Of course back in those days it certainly was a whole lot worse. Never in your wildest dreams, had you expected your boss to find your wife naked on all fours in the elevator as you thrusted into her, just as the elevator doors opened. All because she'd casually "forgotten" to press the Emergency button.

Thinking upon that memory now, you recall having taken her home, and "punished" her. You remember looking ashamed, and when the doors had closed, you'd both gotten dressed, with her claiming that she was "sorry", when you knew very well that she wasn't, because of that familiar twinkle in her eye.

And then you'd carried her out of the hospital and all the way home, and once the two of you were home, you'd continued. And even though that was the first year of your marriage, years later, the two of you still agreed that nothing sexual had been as exciting as that.

You knew that you had fallen into her trap. Sure, you were the one that had her at your mercy, and you knew that you could get her to do anything you wanted her to at this precise moment, but she'd gotten you. She'd gotten you with the sextuplets thing. That was the thing about your wife. She was so professional, that even you hadn't suspected a thing. You'd believed it, because her face looked so serious. But unlike the early days of your marriage, you hadn't looked into her eyes. You hadn't truly looked into her eyes. You'd looked, but not the way you had looked, before. Back then.

If you had looked into her eyes, the way you looked at them in the early days of your marriage, you would have noticed the twinkle in her eye, as she led you away from your girlfriend, and as she led you into the elevator. And as she pressed the button, and stopped the elevator. But you hadn't, and now, all thoughts of your girlfriend had flied out the window, and your wife was pressed up against your car door, long legs wrapped around you, as you thrusted into her.

This was daring. This was very daring, even for you, but exciting. It was a whole new level of excitement for the two of you, that you hadn't experienced before. You're in a very, very public place, where anybody is bound to walk out and see you, but at this point, you're far past the point of caring, and too busy losing yourself into your wife's plan. Her clever little plan.

"Oh, _God." _She moaned out loudly, as he thrusted hard into her, while rubbing her clit with his hand, causing her head to fall forward, and she takes advantage of that, and moans into his ear, making him groan when she does so.

"I'm not God, _honey. _My name is Derek. Your _husband. _Remember me?" He muttered teasingly into her ear, causing her to growl into his ear.

"Stop acting like a smart ass and fuck me harder." She hissed into his ear.

"What happens if I don't?" He muttered back, as he pulled out, only to thrust hard into her, causing her to gasp at his movement.

Addison leaned in again, and whispered into his ear,"We both know you won't do that, Derek. Like I said before. _You want me._" and with those words, she pulls her head away with a smirk on her perfectly glossed, red lips, satisfied when he doesn't respond, but brings his lips upon the pale skin of her neck, before he begins to suck on the skin of her neck, causing her to sigh in satisfaction as she brings her hands into his hair, massaging his scalp in the way that seemed to drive him crazy.

In the corner of her eye, the redhead spotted somebody stepping out of the hospital, but rather than saying something immediately, she waits until said person is in view, before muttering,"Don't look now, _sweetheart_, but, your girlfriend's coming in this direction. Shall I ask her to join us?" Addison questioned, as she began to laugh softly in her ear, and Derek rolled his eyes, before glaring up at her.

"You couldn't have told me that a little sooner?" He complained, as he reaches for the car door and pulls it open, allowing the two of them to fall into the car, before closing the door.

Addison continued to look amused, as this time, she ends up on his lap, still with Derek inside of her. "I'm sure your girlfriend would love to see how much you truly _love_ her, don't you think?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"You're a sadist." Derek muttered to his wife, and rather than responding to that comment, Addison merely continues to smirk and shakes her hair in amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I own nothing but the storyline. Anyway, sorry for the late update. My muse had left me. Here's chapter two.**

There's an almost-empty bottle of champagne, melted chocolate in a bowl, and another bowl filled with strawberries. The redheaded beauty was standing there naked, with only her lacy black thong on, with Derek laying on the bed, looking up at her as she picked up a strawberry, pulling off the green stem before dropping it onto the ground and taking a few steps forward. "I can't believe you caved so quickly. Here I thought you would be holding a grudge on me for the rest of eternity." The redhead informs him before bringing the strawberry to her mouth, and taking a small bite out of it, as the strawberry juice dribbles down her chin, causing Derek to sit up and wipe it away with the pad of his thumb, before looking at her.

"Oh, I'm still mad at you. I'm still very mad. But in the spirit of well...us, I'm going to try and forgive you so we can move on and move past this." He tells her quietly. He doesn't know how hard that will be, but he knows that he loves Addison. He loves her, and he wants to make an effort. He's not willing to throw away their entire marriage because of some cheating. And who was he, to give Mark the satisfaction of knowing that /he/ could have Addison, after having slept with her. Sure, he may have feelings for Meredith, but he had no desire for Addison to go to Mark. And so he would try. Try to be a good husband, and try to forgive her to make this work so they could move on.

Sighing, the redhead pops the rest of the strawberry into her mouth before chewing it carefully, and swallowing it after a few moments. "Look..."She began before she takes her knee off of its place on the matress, and begins to look around for her clothes. Bending over, she picks up her skirt and tights, before standing up with them in her arms, and she looks at Derek. "We both made mistakes, but if you have to try and move past this because you're in love with that intern, we may as well get a divorce." She says quietly, before she puts her tights on. Once they are on, she pulls her skirt up and then zips it up, before beginning to search for her bra, which Derek has hidden under the pillow.

"Derek, have you seen my bra?" She asks, as she searches, and Derek tries to appear normal.

"No, I haven't seen your bra. It should be there on the ground near your blouse." He says with a frown, as though he were concerned about his wife's bra's wearabouts. "And for your information, I was in love with you, and you cheated on me. Of course I have to try and forgive you. You completely ruined the wedding vows." He snapped, before throwing his legs over to the side of the bed and grabbing his boxers, pulling them up his legs.

Seeing the strap peeking out from under the pillow, Addison makes her way over to Derek's side of the bed where she grabs the bra strap, glaring at him. "Oh, real mature, Derek. Real mature." She says with a roll of her eyes before hooking her bra and pulling the straps up her arms. She then picks up her blouse and puts it on, but as she buttons it up, she turns to look at Derek.

"You know, I'm glad that you /were/ in love with me, yet still feel the need to avoid the actual divorce part. And may I mentioned that you /too/ cheated on me. Granted, I cheated first, but you cheated too. You had an entire relationship with this woman, Derek, so I am not the only one at fault here. And I will not sit around to watch you swoon like some sixteen year old horny teenager over this...this.../child/" She spat out, before grabbing her coat and her six inch heels, putting both on, before grabbing her purse. "I came here to get you to sign the divorce papers. You will sign them, or so help me god, I will forge your damn signature if you don't. As for me, I'm heading back to New York in three days. If you won't sign the papers, I'm still going back to New York without you. I'm not staying around to watch you swoon over this child."

"Nice, Addie. Really nice. And you cheated first." He began, before the redhead interrupts him.

"Oh, really, Derek? Is that how it's going to be, now? Petty accusations about who cheated first? Grow the hell up and own up to your mistake. I sure as hell did." She half yelled before opening the door to the hotel. "And you're paying when you check out. Goodbye, Derek Shepherd." She says, before storming out of the hotel room.

As Addison headed down the hallway and to the elevator, she was fuming. She was so pissed off, she was literally seeing red. She couldn't believe...well, actually yes, she could believe Derek would be this petty. It was Derek Shepherd, after all. Once the man had his mind set to something, he was stubborn about changing his mind. And she remembers clearly the arguments they'd had in the last /good/ year of their marriage about certain cases that he should have dropped but had been too stubborn to. And then she'd had to comfort the heartbroken neurosurgeon, when the patients had died. But this time? This time was different, because this time it had to do with their marriage. Yes, she had cheated, but she wouldn't have cheated, if he hadn't checked out on their marriage. And he had cheated too.

Stepping into the elevator, she pushed the "zero" to head to the lobby, when - "Hold the doors!" She hears, and with that, she tries to get the doors to close quicker, until Derek has quickly caught up and is trying to keep the doors open. "Take the /damn/ stairs, /honey/." She spat out, and he glared at her.

"No, /adulterous/ bitch, I will not. The elevator is a public place. I have every right to take it." He snapped back before pushing his way into the elevator. Unfortunately, because the doors had been about to close, it pushed him into the elevator a bit quicker than expected, and he ended up falling against his wife, causing her to end up against the wall, with him completely pressed up against her, as the doors closed, and the elevator began it's descend.

"I do love this view, however." Derek informs her with a smirk, as he runs a hand down her side, and slips it under her blouse, causing her to grab his hand and attempt to tug it out from under her blouse.

"Don't even /think/ about it, Shepherd. You just called me an adulterous bitch." She says, and Derek rolls his eyes.

"Oh, grow up Addison. You called me honey." He says, before he pushes his hand higher up her blouse, before pushing the bra up slightly, and running a finger along the bottom of her breasts, causing her to squirm.

"I called you honey, because you're my husband, and I love /you/. There's a difference." She says as she squirmed. "Stop /that/." She snapped, trying to move away.

"Well, consider the "adulterous bitch" as a pet name, then." He says with a smirk, before he adds,"And no, I won't stop.". And then Derek continued, before moving his other hand to her back, and unhooking her bra. Next, he slides his other hand up her blouse, before he ends up cupping both her breasts, causing the redhead to moan and arch her back, pushing her breasts into his hands even more.

"You can't fuck me until you decide to forgive me. That's not how marriage works." The redhead says in a strained voice, when Derek has slid one hand under her skirt, running it along her inner thigh, heading towards her center.

Derek can't help but grin even more, as he ran his hand up her inner thigh. "I can fuck you until I decide to forgive you. And I will." He says in a dangerous tone into her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine as she gulped, when he brushed a finger along her center.

Opening her mouth, she's about to tell him how wrong that is. That she's not a sex toy. Because she's not, and she certainly feels like one at this moment. "Derek, that's..."She began, only to cut herself off with a moan escaping her perfectly glossed lips, as he pushes a finger into her. "Elevator." She moaned out, and Derek sighs, and pulls his finger out of her, before hitting the emergency button. "There." He says, and she straightens up, glaring at him.

"I am not a sex toy, Derek. I am your wife." She snapped, re-pushing the emergency button, and allowing the elevator to go down to the lobby.

Once the elevator reaches the lobby, Addison steps out, quickly heading towards the entrance, as Derek follows her. When he's caught up to her, he leans in. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that, Addie." He muttered into her ear, and the redhead begins to blush, her cheeks tinted with a slight pink, noting the embarassment of having this conversation in the lobby of a very public area.

"That's beside the point, Derek Shepherd." She snapped, trying not to show him how much he was affecting her. She wouldn't let him get to her. She wouldn't be his sex toy. That wasn't what marriage was about. She refused to be his sex toy.

"Wait for me." Derek instructs, and heads over to the front desk, and Addison contemplates the idea of waiting for Derek. She wasn't sure if she should wait for Derek, and end up having sex in god knows whatever area Derek has planned for next, or if she should prove her point about not being his sex toy, and walking away.

**Voila chapter two. Enjoy. Let me know what you think about what Addison should decide, and based on what I see in the reviews, I'll do what the majority says. So tell me in reviews: should Addison stay and wait for Derek, or just walk away? **


End file.
